


Quarantine Heroes

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nurse Hal Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 7





	1. Helping Darcy

Bucky couldn’t handle it anymore. He’d been stuck in quarantine with the rest of the team for way too long and he needed out. So he decided to drive his bike out to the country.

It felt so freeing to be on his bike on the open road. No cars around, no Tony or Steve annoying him. The wind whipping through his hair and over his face. Being away and going fast helped Bucky forget his worries.

Then he saw a woman on the side of the road, obviously in trouble. Bucky pulled over to see if she needed help with anything. She was so grateful, since her car had died on her and she didn’t have cell coverage. As they got to talking while Bucky looked at her car, she talked about the trip she’d been planning, and how she thought this would be a perfect time for it since the place she was going to was a remote cabin where she could relax and work on some hobbies that she hasn’t been able to get to with the work she did.

Bucky enjoyed listening to her talk, fascinated by the life of someone who was normal in the modern times. He ached to have a bit of that normalcy. There had been something close to normal when Bucky was in Bucharest, but that had come with paranoia and trying to work through amnesia. At least nowadays he had Steve who understood most about the need for something normal.

Then something the woman said caught his attention. It was the name of her friend that she worked with-Jane Foster. The name sounded familiar, but it took Bucky a second to realize why.

“Wait, is the Jane you’re talking about the scientist that’s dating Thor?”

Darcy, as she’d introduced herself, looked at him quizzically. “Yeah, how’d you know that?”

“I recognized her name from how much Thor’s talked about her,” Bucky told Darcy. “I’ve also met her a couple times when she’s helped Tony and Bruce with something or other.”

“Oooooh,” Darcy said. “She’s actually working in their labs right now, which is part of the reason I took this trip. How do you know them?”

Bucky chuckled. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out by now. Not many people with the name Bucky and a metal arm.”

Darcy’s eyes opened wide and her mouth popped open in an o. Bucky wanted to kiss those perfect lips. Maybe see them make the same shape in a different setting…

“I’ve had the Winter Soldier working on my car???”

Bucky full out laughed at that. “I prefer Bucky, but yeah. Which, by the way, it looks like your car needs to be towed to a mechanic. Or Tony could fix it up. He knows his way around engines.”

Darcy pouted. “How am I gonna do that? There’s no service out here.”

Man alive, did Bucky want to kiss her right now. But not the focus here, get to know her better first, Bucky chided himself.

“We aren’t far from the Avengers compound. I could take you there on my bike and we could ask Tony about getting the car fixed.”

“Do you really think he would help?”

Bucky shrugged. “He loves Jane like a little sister and probably is still in awe of Thor, so once he finds out how you know her, I’m sure he’d do anything to help you out.”

Darcy threw her arms around Bucky as she thanked him. He couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of being in a woman’s arms. And Bucky got to enjoy that feeling even more as they rode back to the compound.

This quarantine was looking better and better.


	2. Nurse Hal

You woke up feeling a little groggy. It took you a minute to realize you were in a hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of wires. What the heck?

Then you remembered. The doctors took your appendix out the night before. And with the virus going around, it would probably be a little longer than usual for you to get out of here.

Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in. He most certainly the handsomest man you’d ever seen in your life. Dark wavy hair, blue eyes, a strong chin, cheekbones that could cut diamonds. And the most beautiful smile.

“Hey, there, darlin’,” He said in a smooth, deep voice. “I’m glad you’re awake. My name’s Hal and I’ll be your morning nurse for the time that you’re here.”

“If you’re the first thing I see in the mornings, I certainly won’t complain,” You flirted.

Hal laughed. “A sight for sore eyes, eh?”

“Oh yeah.”

You laughed with him. It felt good until a cramp hit your gut. You gasped in pain, and Hal came right over.

“I’m gonna check your vitals real quick. Do you need any pain relievers?”

“No,” you shook your head. “The pain’s gone now.”

Especially since Hal was so close. You almost forgot to breathe with how close this handsome man was to you. He must be a popular nurse with how good he looked. And so far Hal seemed really nice. He finished checking you up and stood back.

“Good. If you need anything, the call button is on the side of your bed.”

You grinned. “And if I just need a glimpse of your face?”

Hal chuckled at that. “You’ll be seeing a lot more of me than you think. And if you’re not sick of me by the time you’re out of here, I’ll ask you out.”

“Sounds like a deal. I’d shake your hand but…”

“Yeah, not the best idea,” Hal said, still smiling. “Your breakfast is on its way and I’ll be getting out of your hair for a while.”

Maybe getting your appendix out wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
